


walking away

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, M/M, Minor Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Rafael wants what he thinks he cannot have.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	walking away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad but I had to get it out of my head.

Rafael stands in the bar, surrounded by former colleagues/friends and their new addition to the squad, and feels strangely lonely. He used to be a part of this life. Of _his_ life. Carisi when he speaks out loud, Sonny in his head and in his heart.

The man he didn’t realise meant so much to him until he wasn’t there anymore. Rafael has missed working alongside him, his intelligence and insight, his handsome face, and most of all his smile.

Sonny has the job he worked so hard for, and it looks like he is close to having the woman he loves too. Rafael does not want to stand in the way of that or risk getting his heart broken. So he finishes his drink, says his goodbyes, and walks away.


End file.
